1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cobalt oxides, composites of cobalt oxides, and methods for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
There are three stable oxide forms of cobalt, cobalt (II) oxide (CoO), cobalt (III) oxide (Co2O3), and cobalt (II,III) oxide (Co3O4). Although cobalt can have a valence of +4, a practical method for making a stable oxide of cobalt having +4 valence has not been achieved.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a cobalt oxide, a composite of cobalt oxide, and a method for making the same to form a stable cobalt oxide having +4 valence of cobalt.